


ghost with no home

by les_jupiter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I haven't proofread this at all, Kinda, ghostinnit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/les_jupiter/pseuds/les_jupiter
Summary: Tubbo grimaced. “Do you remember who I am?” He tried and failed to keep the emotions from tinting his voice.“I… No. I don’t.” He glanced from side to side, as if looking for the right thing to say. “Did I know you? You know, when I was...” He trailed off, guestering awkwardly with his hand.Tubbo nodded, looking down at the floor. “Yeah. We were best friends.”- - -I've seen people theorize that Ghostbur will also give Tubbo a compass that leads to Tommy, but what happens when said compass stops working?Title from Ghosting by Mother Mother
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 504





	ghost with no home

He almost didn’t notice it.

It was purely by chance that he decided to pull out the silver compass from the ender chest where it was hidden, labeled in neat hand writing. “ _ Your Tommy.”  _ He remembered the day Ghostbur had given it to him.

\- - -

_ “I was thinking, what could I give Tubbo to cheer him up? You’ve seemed pretty sad lately, and I remember, whenever you were sad, Tommy would always make you feel better. So.. I made you this! It will always point to where he is.”  _

_ The ghost grinned as he shoved a small compass in Tubbo’s hands. He turned it over, to see a red needle pointing away from New L’manberg. He glanced over to where it lead, but he knew he wouldn’t see anything. Tommy was long gone, and who knows when he’d see him again. “ _ Possibly never _ ,” a particularly malicious part of his subconscious hissed. He decided to ignore it. _

_ “Thank you,” The president sighed, tucking the metal item in his inventory. He smiled up at the other, painting over tired eyes and dark circles with a false smile. Ghostbur grinned back, seemingly unaware of the boy’s current mental state.  _

_ Later, after the cabinet had all gone back to their separate houses and lanterns illuminated the country he loved, Tubbo quietly tucked the compass in his ender chest with his other valuables. _

\- - -

He lifted the compass out of the chest, running over the label with his thumb. He held it up to the torchlight and his heart sank.

_ Surely not. _

The compass’s glass had shattered, cracks splintering from the center like spiderwebs. The needle, which usually diligently pointed in one direction, moving ever so slightly at the same time as Tommy did, thousands of blocks away, now swayed lifelessly.

_ It couldn’t be. _

He felt his knees give out under him, and did nothing to stop himself as he sank to the floor. After everything, after wars and executions and explosions, after going through it all together, his best friend had died alone on what felt like the other side of the world.

_ Why? _

An unpleasant cocktail of grief and anger and shock swirled through his veins, but one emotion prevailed.  _ Guilt _ . Why didn’t he just stand up to Dream? Why did he put his country before his best friend? What if Tommy was right? Had he turned into Schlatt? 

He resisted the urge to throw the compass against the wall. In that moment he decided.

He had to find him.

\- - -

After scraping the knees off of his presidential suit and having a decidedly matched encounter with a creeper, he had arrived.

Frankly, it was kind of sad.

He surveyed the scene, looking for something, anything, that would give him an answer. There was a small makeshift tent, haphazardly made of wool. Inside were an eclectic array of things, some carelessly tipped over or thrown in random spots, as if someone were hurriedly rummaging through them. There was nothing there of interest though.

“Hello?” Tubbo jumped at the sudden noise. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Even after all this time, he would know that voice anywhere. He braced himself before turning around.

There he was. Tommyinnit, former vice-president, always brimming with confidence and spirit, was standing there looking utterly unsure of what to do with himself. He was wearing his iconic red and white shirt, a green bandana, and a look of confusion. He fiddled with his hands nervously.

Most alarmingly, his hands and feet seemed to fade at the tips, to the point where they are almost completely see-through. Just like the way Wilbur’s looked. Tubbo blinked away tears.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy said, which was a very un-Tommy-like way to start a conversation. “I.. I dont know how I got here. Or, hell, even where here is. I just woke up in that tent. Do you think you can help me?” 

Tubbo grimaced. “Do you remember who I am?” He tried and failed to keep the emotions from tinting his voice.

“I… No. I don’t.” He glanced from side to side, as if looking for the right thing to say. “Did I know you? You know, when I was...” He trailed off, guestering awkwardly with his hand.

Tubbo nodded, looking down at the floor. “Yeah. We were best friends.”

Tommy’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He looked up for a moment, sifting through his thoughts. “Can you tell me about my life?” 

Tubbo nodded.

And so he did. He certainly wasn’t as good as a wordsmith as Wilbur, nor did he compare to the dramatics of Technoblade, but he recounted the story of everything. Of being lost on the side a road. Of being found. Of having a family. Of joking and teasing and Tubbo moments, but also of grief and destruction and eleven stacks of TNT. Of bakeries and walls and revolution, but also of a festival and the smell of gunpowder and the screams of your friends. Of bees. Of cows. Of brothers. Of becoming the president. Of watching your best friend leave. Of the building and rebuilding of cities and of yourself until you cover up the craters. Until you forget they were ever even destroyed. 

The whole time, Tommy looked at him wide-eyed. He nodded along, laughing at the right times, scowling at others. He almost seems like how Tubbo remembers. Almost.

“So, you really don’t remember anything?” he says after the story ends. The taller shakes his head.

“I mean, I don’t remember any of what you just told me. But I have a very faint memory. I remember falling and I remember feeling happy.. But also sad. And I remember it getting a lot hotter for a few seconds. But that’s all I’ve got.” 

Tubbo laughed, the sound unnatural and awkward. “That’s not a lot to go off of.”

“Ha, yeah…” The two trailed off into unpleasant silence.

Tommy was even worse than Wilbur when it came to amnesia. He hoped it worked differently to Wilbur, hoped that Tommy had any happy memories, hoped that they would come back. But, like everything that happened with them, they were no guarantees.

But maybe that was okay. If there friendship could withstand being plunged into different sides of a war and the country they built being reduced to nothing and a million different restarts, what could death do to stop them? If months of war and carnage didn’t kill their friendship, if even after exile and betrayal and miles and miles between them they still found each other again...

Well, if L’Manberg could be rebuilt, surely they could be, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I wrote this before Tubbo's stream where Wilbur gave him the compass, so sorry if there's any inaccuracies! Also thank you so much for 300 kudos <3


End file.
